


Oblivion

by drownjing



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Im trying my best, M/M, enjoy???, idk about smut either so, im going to be writing deep thoughts and some general feeling sad but nothing extreme, im so sorry, its so gay, please forgive me idk how this works, shrugs, this is the first time ive done anything on ao3 so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drownjing/pseuds/drownjing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're pretty gay for each other.</p><p>It's honestly not as fun as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

"Do you think it's right to ask someone to never stop missing you?" 

The two have been drinking an incredulous amount. Tom is loopier than Tord, really. It takes a while for Tord to get really drunk. The two are sitting dangerously close to an open window, staring out at the bright city lights from Tom’s room. Matt and Edd probably sound asleep in their respective rooms, not even knowing that Tord is in here keeping Tom company.

Tord usually stays in his own room, obviously. Or he goes into Edd's a lot, to just relax and play video games- the two seem really close. Not romantic wise, just platonically mind fucking each other. Tord doesn't seem to pay much attention to Tom, other than joking jabs, but that doesn't really go both ways. Tom wishes that he could pay less attention to the guy, but it never seems to work out. Some days he'll be doing simple tasks, and Tord will pop into his head. It grows only clearer and clearer.

Sometimes Tom hates him for it, other days he accept the butterflies he receives from a simple look.

Tord, for some unknown reason, asked to stay in Tom’s room at breakfast this morning. Everyone had varying responses. Edd was excited that the two were finally getting along. Matt was too busy trying to choose which picture of himself to hang up to really give a shit. 

Tom ended up feeling suspicious and wary that he’d be subjected to the terrors of hentai. 

Even though it was obviously not the best idea, Tom agreed. Frenemy sleepover, what could go wrong? A lot of things, obviously. Nothing has gone wrong yet. It's only a matter of time with Tord, though.

Out of nowhere, Tord snaps his fingers in front of Tom’s face. It breaks Tom right out of his daydream.

Blurry thoughts jumble together to form one coherent one. Tom still hasn't answered Tord's question.

"I don't know you pleb, why are you asking?"

"It's very important, okay?" Tord is being very insistent; it's starting to piss the drunkard off. Yet when Tord scoots a little closer, Tom doesn't push him away. Things feel out of control, as if Tom can't do anything to stop what's coming next. He doesn't know where the feeling of being so out of control comes from, but it's there and it's terrifying. It makes him want to drink more, more, more- until he passes out, unthinking, waking up with a hangover that makes his head throb so bad that he can't even begin to overthink things. Sometimes, it's even how he keeps the thoughts of Tord out. The unthinking, blank state won't start until a while after drinking. But when it does, it's absolutely blissful. 

"I think you should do whatever you want, man," Tom says. "If you never want them to forget, it's a little cruel, I don't know. Life is cruel, whatever." Now the commie has an arm around Tom, and he's officially confused. Tord barely pays any attention; the two rarely have any physical contact, so this is out of nowhere. Again, wanting to push him away but still keeping him close. 

"Yeah, you're a load of help, Tom." He sounds like such a smartass when he says this, it makes Tom want to punch him so bad. To make the area around his pretty gray eyes black. He doesn't, though, because the blissful half-awake state is starting to creep up on Tom. He can feel himself slipping into unconsciousness, away from what reality has given him. Tom's head slumps onto the other's shoulder, and Tord holds him close. The two are suddenly intertwined. 

It’s weird how that works. Tom doesn’t really mind, though. 

He smells like cigar smoke and gunpowder. It’s an oddly comforting scent, even though anybody else would’ve wished for the smell of flowers and sunshine. Tom really does like it, he likes the hoodie, he likes the smell, the guy- he could honestly ramble on and on.

Out of nowhere, Tord starts to slip away. It confuses Tom greatly, because they had just started snuggling. Why stop? The fuck does he think he’s doing? Tom grabs a fistful of Tord’s hoodie and pulls. He’s off balance already, so it brings Tord back to where he was before.

"Don’t leave," Tom mutters, and Tord laughs an empty laugh. It's surprising the others don't wake up. Something about Tord’s laugh really bothers Tom. It’s usually funny, but the one he let out just now… it feels sad, maybe a little lonely.

How a laugh can communicate all that, Tom isn’t really sure. He decides he’s being an overthinking idiot. A laugh is a laugh, nothing else to it.

The two sit in silence for a long time, until the moon starts to slowly edge back down. There aren’t any stars visible where they live, only a few faint ones. Tom’s mind slowly slips away like the moon.

So, it doesn't really register in Tom's mind when Tord leans over and places a kiss on his cheek, letting out another confusing laugh. 

It doesn't register at all when Tord takes his hand and looks deep into Tom's holes for eyes. Eyes that are closing rapidly, because fuck. Tom is absolutely exhausted, and ready to stop thinking about everything. Things seems blurry, tiring. The two cling onto each other’s hands again.

"Goodbye, Tom."

The boy in the blue hoodie is asleep.

He didn’t even hear his goodbye.

Tord wraps his arms around Tom’s surprisingly small frame, picking him up and tucking him into bed. Tom looks so peaceful when he’s asleep, as if nothing can hurt him. The usual resting bitch face is gone, replaced with soft features that Tord really wishes he could stick around and get to know better. But it’s time to leave, duty and ambition calls, and Tom was never one to love Tord anyways

Making sure the covers are comfortable around Tom, Tord places one last kiss on his forehead. He’s not very good with gifts or mushy things, so instead of a heartfelt note Tord leaves one of his favorite possessions. 

A gun, what else?

Tord is quiet, not making a single noise as he grabs his bags from his room and leaves his three best friends behind. No looking back, no turning back. They’re sort of his enemies now, even Tom. 

Especially Tom.

Love, crushes, whatever- they get in the way of duty and leadership. It gets in the way of Tord’s plan to take over the whole world. 

It’d be nice to have Tom ruling by his side, though. Thoughtfully taking a puff of his cigar, Tord waits at the front of his apartment for his people to come pick him up. He ponders for a while if all of this is really worth it. If losing Tom’s small half smiles, Edd’s stupid puns and cola obsession, and even Matt’s vain remarks… if losing them is worth what he’s doing.

Fuck it.

He’ll still have them, in a way.

The car finally drives up, and Tord gets in with little hesitation. He can’t help but risk a final look back. His eyes widen a little, still doubting, still regretting. As quickly as this reaction happens, he stifles it. Weakness should not be tolerated, not at all. But shit. Tom is Tord’s biggest weakness, and some days he really does hate the black eyed freak for that. How do you get rid of feelings while also making yourself happy at the same exact time?

Slamming the car door shut, he closes his eyes, refusing to look.

Even though he’s already trying to change his thought process, to hate his three friends, there’s a promise running through his head.

_Someday, I will come back. I'll come back to haunt you. ___


End file.
